


So beautiful

by somanyhands



Series: Fifty Shades of 221B [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M, More of my beautiful boys, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyhands/pseuds/somanyhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had wanted this for so long.</p><p>Today's "Fifty Shades of 221B" fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	So beautiful

"Oh god, Mycroft." John purred, "you are... this is..." he couldn't finish.  
He had no words to describe just how having Mycroft Holmes' cock pounding in his arse felt.

"Please..." he stuttered, "More."

Mycroft, looking every bit as debauched as John felt as he begged his flatmate's brother to fuck him harder, chuckled.

"Really, John? More?"

John keened beneath him, and Mycroft grabbed the doctor's hips, bruising him with his grip as he slid his hard length into John's tight channel: deeper and harder.

He lowered his head and pressed his lips to John's, forcing his way past his half-open mouth and wrapping his tongue in John's moist heat.

Mycroft moaned as a barrage of feelings overwhelmed him.

He had wanted this for so long. Watched; waited; wanted.  
He had wanted John Watson from the moment he first met him in that warehouse: Upright; strong; committed.  
A soldier. A doctor. A man of principle.  
Mycroft had been captivated from the first minute; the first second; the first moment in time.  
He could imagine nothing he wanted more.

He lifted his mouth from John's and pressed their cheeks together as he felt his balls draw up in anticipation of his climax.

He curled long elegant fingers around John's length between them and began stroking in time with his thrusts, whispering, "So beautiful."


End file.
